Naruto: Next Generation
by Animefics15
Summary: 26 years after the defeat of Obito Uchila and the Ten-Tails at the hands of Naruto and Sasuke, Hibiki Usumaki and his friends, the other descendants of the Konoha 12, are about to begin the Chunin Exams. However, things are ruined when the descendants of Orochimaru, Kisame, Obito, and Deidara come to avenge their fathers and kill the descendants whose parents killed them.
1. The Beginning: The First Part?

There was no way possible. Hibiki Usumaki stared in complete disgust as he saw his friends and family die. He tried to help, but he was fixed in place by some hold. Everyone was killed. Not one survived. He even cared about Riku, his sworn rival. The evil force that had done it all was now staring dead at him. He knew it. He was next.

The figure began running at him. Hibiki knew that he would not survive. He was ready to accept death.

And then he woke up.

To the sound of an alarm clock, and his mother at the door.

It had been 26 years since the defeat of Obito Uchila at the hands of Sasuke Uchila and Naruto Usumaki, who became the 6th hokage, and the youngest ever hokage. Since then, things have changed. The now famous Konoha rookies and Team Guy had all gotten married and had children. Naruto was the only one to marry another of the famous Konoha 12: Hinata. They were also the only ones to have 2 kids. The other one was a girl named Emi. Even though Sasuke was dead, he had a child with an unknown female and his son found his way to Konoha. His name was Riku, and Hibiki hated him. Sakura and Ino convinced their husbands to use their last names, and they children named Masami and Tsubaki, respectively. There were others like Yori Inuzuka and Aiko Aburame, also.

"Hibiki, wake up," his mother said. "Your Chunin Exams start today, don't they?"

Hibiki sprang up and ran to his calendar. The 13 year old was startled by the big words with circles around them in big red letters. Under August 23rd, it said " CHUNIN EXAMS TODAY!"

The moment Hibiki saw this, he sprang into action, grabbing his outfit consisting of a red shirt with white and red shorts. He also grabbed his Konoha headband and ran to the bathroom.

Shouting from inside he yelled, "Mom, what time is it?"

"8:25. When do the exams start? Emi already left."Hinata replied.

There was a scream inside the bathroom.

The door opened with Hibiki's head poked out. " EIGHT TWENTY-FIVE?!" he yelled. "IT STARTS AT EIGHT THIRTY!"

He ran out of the bathroom while still putting on his shirt, grabbed a rice cake, and ran out the door yelling " Later, mom!" In 10 seconds flat. He managed to run and get there at 8:29. He was now at the door to the room where the first exam would start. All the participants were outside. Hibiki counted about 50 people. This is it, he thought to himself. He was ready. He walked over to see some of his friends.

"Oh hey, Hibiki," said Daichi Akimichi. Along with him where the rest of the famous genin descendants, which were Tsubaki Yamanaka, Yori Inuzuka, Aiko Aburame, Masami Haruno, Riku Uchila, Goro Nara, Emi Usumaki (who was also his sister, of course), Senkai Hyuga, Lee the Second, and Yumi (Tenten's daughter).

"Hey guys, wha-" was all he managed to get out before a man burst through the doors.

"All right, maggots!" he exclaimed. "I'm Ibiki Morino, and I will be your proctor!"

A/N: Hey, everyone! This is my first fanfiction, and I hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought. Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. First Exam: A Challenge?

There was muttering and chattering in the crowd. Why did they have to get Ibiki, of all people? They had heard from failed Chunin Exams takers about how difficult it is to pass him. However, in the past 26 years, he has weakened, now having to walk with a cane. His hairs were now grey, but that didn't make him change his mind when he was asked to no longer be a proctor.

"What is there to question?" he yelled. "I'm your proctor and that's that!"

He led the genin inside and began to explain.

"Okay, so this is how it goes," he said. "The tests that are being passed out now have 10 questions on it (he was getting to old to have the special test with 9 questions and a "tenth" question). If caught cheating even ONCE, you and your entire team are out."

The genin were very surprised. Some raised their hands in order to quit. The 100 Hibiki counted had been reduced to exactly 69 people. None of the New Konoha 12 moved a muscle.

"This is exactly what my father was telling me about," Riku thought. "The point is to cheat, and not get caught!"

"Aw, you've ruined the surprise. But still, I have ten people watching you with sharp eyes. Get caught once, and you are out." Ibiki responded coldly. "You're not out of the woods yet."

And the test began. Thanks to Riku, almost everyone in the room knew what to do. Hibiki activated his Byakugan to look for answers, while Emi and Senkai followed. Riku used his Sharingan. Aiko send bugs to gather info. Sasuke was so helpful in the first test that the number of genin remaining only went from 69 to 57. Ibiki wasn't pleased.

"Anko's gonna think I'm getting soft by letting all these genin pass,"he thought.

The New Konoha 12 passed without a sweat. While leaving the test room, Hibiki noticed his best friend, Suna.

"We did it!" he exclaimed with joy.

Suna didn't seem very interested, nor joyful.

"What's wrong, Suna?" Hibiki asked. "We are going to part two! Then we'll ace that one!"

Masuta and Fuku came up behind them.

"Simple," Masuta said. "He scared. His father told him about the things that happened in the second and third parts in the exams, and he fainted."

Hibiki was worried now. He knew Suna was fragile, but he was also very powerful. Maybe his was being too confident in himself.

"Well there is only one way to see exactly how hard these exams are," he said. "So let's go find out!"

A/N: I know this chapter is pretty boring, but trust me, it will get interesting. I already have the preliminary matches. But first, there is the second part of the exams! I also apologize for having Hibiki and Ibiki together with such similar names. See what happens next in Chapter 3!


End file.
